Daddy's Little Girl
by theJokersvampiress
Summary: Annaleise has always been daddy's little girl. What happens when Michael comes to town? What happens when Freddy makes contact? A/N: This is a Nightmare on Elm Street/Halloween crossover. I couldn't find the Nightmare on Elm Street section.


_She slowly approached her sleeping father. Her hair soaking, dripped over his face--each drop representing the tears she'd never shed. "You son of a bitch," she whispered through the knot in her throat. The sleeping form stirred slowly. Anna's heart began to race as the man woke. "Anna? What are you doing," the form asked. Anna smiled at him--not innocently---like a maniac. "Don't worry, Daddy. It'll all be alright in the end," the wet brunette said in a voice that was innocent yet evil at the same time. _

"_What the-" Her father's last question was cut off as Anna plunged the knife into his diaphragm and ripped down through his body, tearing vital organs, and eventually cutting through his genitals. Blood pooled out of the body and onto the already stained sheets. Smiling again, Anna kissed her father on the forehead and said, "I love you, Daddy," in that eerie voice, leaving him to bleed to his death._

Thunder roared outside, waking Anna. Her gray eyes slowly opened, revealing a white room with a barred window surrounded with painted brick walls with cracks. The floors were concrete with a drain and cracks as well. It was more of a storage room than an actual holding cell. The bed was originally white but due to the poor housekeeping, the sheets, and even the mattress, had an odd green tint to them. They also reeked of body odor (whether they actually washed the beds before accommodating a new inmate was debatable--probably doubtful.) Anna knew she wanted this stink washed off of her so she took a nice long stretch, popping the shoulder blades, crunching her toes, and contorting her vertebrae to get the blood flowing.

She sat up in the cot and ran her fingers through her brown hair. "Time to start another day in this Hell hole," she said to herself as she stood up, and walked to the window. The floor was like ice under her warm bare feet. She recoiled at first but went on after the temperature was regulated on her feet. Looking out the barred window, she sighed at the gray sky. Trash was being washed into the storm drains and pedestrians were walking, some running, with umbrellas and newspapers over their heads, trying to escape the shower. Rain had been pouring for five days straight. When was the sun going to show up?! This wasn't normal for Indiana (though some may argue). Something was wrong and Anna knew this. It was as if some paranormal force was at work.

As Anna looked out the window , noise from the hallway kept getting louder--loud enough to divert her attention. "What the hell are they doing now," she asked, sounding annoyed. She walked up to barred doors of her cell to see what all of the calamity was about. As fate would have it, it was another inmate. "Just fucking peachy," she said under her breath. Anna wasn't fond of people to begin with and now they were taking in another person--not just that--a noisy one. Anna was quiet. She wasn't fond of _**the loud ones**_, as she called them.

"Let me go, you fucking Nazis," an adolescent blonde screeched, fighting.

"Not until you be a good little girl and take your medicine," an ugly, fat orderly replied laughing.

Anna watched as the young blonde fought the white coats, eventually losing the battle. One took the opportunity and jabbed a needle, frighteningly violent, into the nape of the girl's neck. She fell to the ground like deadweight but with a mop of golden thread. The piggish men just laughed at the teen and brought her into Anna's cell and set her on a cot across from Anna's. Anna just stood in the darkness of a corner and contemplated on ripping each of them to shreds with her bare hands. There was one thing she hated more than people and it was pig-headed men cracking jokes about adolescent girls. (The girl, let's say, had a _**fair-sized **_chest.) "I think she's settled," the annoyed brunette quipped, adding, "I honestly think she'll survive without you ogres scoping out her body. Not only is it sick but it's also border-line illegal." One of the men came toward her. He looked like he was ready for a fight, and Anna wasn't about to disappoint. Just before a fight broke out, Doctor Jack Mahaffey showed up.

"Is there a problem here," the redhead asked sternly with his arms behind his back.

Both Anna and the orderly looked at Mahaffey, back at each other, and backed off. "Not at all, sir. Just making sure Miss Mackenzie, here, is on her best behavior." Anna just gave him the eye and assured Mahaffey she meant no _serious_ harm. "Good then," Mahaffey exclaimed. "Would you please excuse Miss Mackenzie and myself? I have business to discuss with her." The three orderlies left but the one stayed for a moment before Anna spoke up on Mahaffey's behalf. "I think he means 'Get the fuck out.' But that's just a guess." The man just sighed and left. Anna turned to Mahaffey and apologized for her temper. Mahaffey shrugged it off and sat Anna down to explain the new living conditions.

"So what you're saying is that Amanda is my new cellmate," Anna wanted to make sure. She looked at the sleeping girl. "What if she tries to rip my throat out through my va-jay-jay?" Mahaffey let out a laugh. "Oh, I don't think Miss Katzenburg would try that. She's a sweet girl. She just has some self-esteem issues." Anna looked at him with a quizzical face. "Self-esteem issues?" "She has implants, a brow lift, and liposuction. She suffers from body dimorphic disorder." Anna looked back at Amanda. She seemed like a nice girl--a pretty girl. She also looked fairly young. She couldn't be more than 15 or 16--17 if she was gifted with great skin. Anna thought for a moment. _What if I befriend this girl? Would it help her self-esteem? Would I feel better about myself? Meanwhile, Doctor Mahaffey was going on about expectations of Anna toward Amanda. "…anyway, I hope you two get along famously." Anna snapped out of her thought and assured Mahaffey there would be no problems. The doctor smiled, and went about his day, leaving the two girls alone._


End file.
